


Helpful

by Hyndara71



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyndara71/pseuds/Hyndara71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picnic in a park is sometimes the beste cure ... friendship, HC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpful

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Immer Fünf auf einen Streich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634590) by [Hyndara71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyndara71/pseuds/Hyndara71). 



Disclaimer: Grimm is the property of NBC, Hazy Mills Production, CK Production and a lot of others. Nothing mine, only the idea.

A/N: Again, no beta so forgive me my mistakes. This is the translation of a story I've written for my Bingo-card at bingo-de. I was asked to translate some of those, especially this one together with two other Monroe/Nick-related.

"This turns out as a good idea, don't you think?“ Monroe asked his friend and new roomate looking at him.

Nick was laying on his back, staring in the sky. Or better in that small part of the sky shimmering through all the trees of the park.

"Yeah, it is“, Nick answered. "Probably we should have tried this earlier.“

Monroe smiled. "Of course we had to!“ He laid down like his friend, staring up in the sky and enjoying the lazy day in the park.

This really was relaxing. No worries, no sorrows. Only they two together, far away from real life and enjoying one of the last warm and sunny days this fall after the picnic he made.

"Look, Monroe!“ Nick suddenly said pointing at the sky with one finger. "That cloud is looking like a Dämonfeuer!“

Good and imaginative eye Monroe decided after looking at the white cloud himself. Well, for him that one looked more like a Wendigo eating some human-rips but …

"And there's a wolf“, Nick said, pointing at another cloud.

"Let us hope it IS a wolf and not a Blutbad“, Monroe suggested. "If not we will have a bloodbath in the sky!“

Nick began to laugh.

Monroe lifted his head watching his friend.

Nick had the imagination of an artist. This he'd known before and, well, he was a little fan of Nick's drawings. To be true he had snagged one from his unusual friend. And one day he want to frame this pic. A drawing of Rosalee woged into a Fuchsbau, looking worried. Monroe was sure Nick had drew that one right after Freddy's death …

"Oh look! Now he's coming!“ Now it was Monroe pointing at the sky. "Here he is: the Grimm with his axe!“

"Well, let us put that axe back into the closet, don't you think?“ Suddenly Nick sounded sad. When Monroe looked at him again there seemed to be a shadow all over Nick's face.

Monroe felt bad about his joke. Nick was still hurt and full of pain because his former perfect little life fell apart so fast. Who wouldn't be sad after losing his or her true love?

"That's not an axe“, Nick said, watching the cloud, "well, not anymore.“

Monroe looked up at the sky again. It was true, that single cloud he'd seen as an axe before had lost its form and was still morphing into another.

"That's a heart“, Nick finally decided.

"Why a Grimm should show us a heart?“ Monroe asked.

"Maybe because his own is broken?“ Nick answered in a very low voice.

Oh dude!

Monroe sighed and looked at his friend again. Nick was still staring in the sky, without any emotion on his face now.

Then, suddenly, the Grimm lifted again his arm, pointing with one finger at the sky. "That's you!“ he said.

Monroe looked up to see another cloud slowly moving into their little space of clear sky. To him this cloud didn't look too familiar but …

"What do you think am I? Your personal heart surgeon?“ He asked, still trying to find his own face in the upcoming cloud.

"The best friend anybody can have“, Nick answered without hesitating.

Oh dude!

Monroe sighed again, still watching the sky.

"Monroe?“ Nick asked a little while later.

"Mh?“ The Blutbad answered, moving his head to his friend, returning Nick's look.

"I think this helps“, Nick said and smiled.

And Monroe smiled back …


End file.
